supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory International
Supernanny: The Theory International is the third game in the Theory series. It's release was originally supposed to be June 21, 2014, after the eighth game. However, it actually released on February 2013. Overview Joshua Orbit and Trial Murder Triangle are the only returning worlds. TTTT is the only new world that is not a country. The forever worlds also return. There are 31 worlds, but 6-27 are located in different countries. PB&Jotterisnumber1 said there would be 30 worlds, there is actually 31 worlds. For the third time, there is also a save option in this game, so the next time you open up the game again after you saved your progress, you can load the saved file and continue where you left off. The background music is mostly arrangements of music from Nintendo games, however not all music is copied from Nintendo games. For example, instead of the Shack of Triumph having copied music, it has a warm piece consisting of violins and cellos playing in unison. The Grenade Launcher and Shurikens will replace the Baseball Bat and Dead Duck respectively. The founder of this wiki returned to the Theory series with a new function. Plot The Canoe Killers have kidnapped Lily, Cameron, Jim, and Caroline. Joshua Juritin and his pals begin wreaking havoc across Supernannya. The younger bosses form an organization called "The Toddler Terror Team". Thus, there are 3 main villains this time.The Toddler Terror Team (or just TTTT) members separate themselves individually (sans the Cramer Family triplets, who stick together when separation occurs). The five from the previous game travel from country to country around the world to defeat the bosses. Chapter 1 The Canoe Killers recently killed Cameron and Lily Ridley's parents. Also, they kidnapped the 2 children's grandparents along with Cameron and Lily. They summoned a set of enemies to attack Supernannya distributing worldwide. Joshua and company also joined to destroy and damage houses and kill people via a volcano. A few fatalities were reported. Several homes were damaged. The Funny Five was relaxing at a beach in Nicole's hometown. Nicole Birou-Jennings received a phone call from Caroline stating that she needs her help. suddenly, the Canoe Killers caught them all in a large floating cage except Birou-Jennings. TTTT (known as The Toddler Terror Team) was founded by Ashley Marxonica to defeat any intruders invading the headquarters. The headquarters took approximately a month to complete construction. They also wreak even more havoc than expected and associated with the Canoe Killers and Joshua with his friends. Evil characters are created by them. They are from the crew's favorite TV programs (i.e. Ashley is interested with the Pajanimals). Chapter 2 Nicole Birou-Jennings was mysteriously warped to Hell via a portal. She witnesses many enemies inside including devils and Demon Birds. She explores through that place and suddenly meets Rowan Ikin, an African-American teenager who has kidnapped his mother and sister. Nicole engages him into a cruel duel and Nicole defeats him. Main Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: '''She returned from the second edition as a playable character, she was kidnapped in the original. She is the mother of Orla, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, Brahm, and Treat. She is a playable character by default. She retains and updates her moveset from the previous game. '''Plankton: He returns from the previous game as a playable character. He retains his moveset from the previous game, but updates it as well. Planktonine: '''She is Plankton's girlfriend and returns from the previous game. She, along with Plankton, is held captive by Sharpay Finster. '''Sophie the Otter: An anthropomorphic female otter. She is kidnapped by Lois Kiejliches in World 4. She is now 14 years old and her IQ is 150. Catherine the Spellcaster: '''She is a Californian spellcaster. As a child living in an orphanage, she was bullied by other orphans and did not know that she herself was a witch until her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived on her 11th birthday. Upon arrival, she learned that her parents were a witch and Wizard who were killed by an unknown evil wizard when she was a baby. She is training and working to become a teacher at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry. She is kidnapped by Adrian Megnet in World 5. Minor Characters '''Orla Birou: The fourth and youngest stepchild of Robert Jennings. She was nice when acting in all the games, but her role was far from it in the original. In this game, she is held captive by her twin brothers, Brahm and Treat, in World 27. She is a child pridogy with an IQ of 135. Cameron and Lilly Ridley: The orphaned grandchildren of Caroline and Jim Ridley. They both lost their parents in a tragic canoe crash three years ago. They are held captive by the mean-spirited Canoe Killers in World 30. The funny five must save them from deadly havoc. Barney Gabroonie: '''He has the same role he had in the previous game (tutoring the player). '''Joseph Capozza: He will not be kidnapped nor playable. However, he appears exclusively in the 3DS. He'll give you a tip for 1 play coin in the 3DS version. In both the game and when the game comes out, his age is 15. Enemies and Bosses Canoe Killers: The main antagonists of the game. They retain their theme from the previous game. They have kidnapped orphaned children and their grandparents. Rowan Ikin: an African-American teenager who is a drug addict Orla Sanderman: Sharpay Finster: a spoiled young girl from the UK. Brahm and Treat Jennings: Nicole Birou-Jennings' twin sons. Ashley Marxonica: the older sister of Inez Marxonica and a Jewish girl. She is the leader of TTTT. Ainsley Mazar: Cramer Family Triplets: Derek Eriksonner: Patrick Yurbam: Reggie Hyatte: a Jewish little girl whose family lives on a ranch and owns a horse Michaela Britiana: An insane orphan child who beheaded her parents. She is a boss at Nepal. Julia Bronson: Ross Hudgens: Adrian Megnet: Lauren Tiniathan: Leslie Baker: TTTT: The Toddler Terror Team. Ashley Marxonica is their leader. Windy Navritalova: Sam Horne: Lois Keijiliches: a rude, conceited little girl with ADHD Joshua Jurtin: a teenager who is portrayed by Robert Jennings. He is a strange person who is a drug addict Trexler Family Quadruplets: four children Lucas Yoling: Meghann Qixxel: Anna Kirochu: a spoiled young girl adopted from Russia Yang Family Decaplets: 10 young girls Kelly Hooyman: Bomber Minions: They return from the previous game. Rodpummels: '''They return as well. They do not appear in World 26 because the Boxing Kangaroos replace them in that world. '''Copycats: '''These enemies also return, with the same behavior as before. '''Rabid Pandas: '''These angry pandas utilize bamboo sticks as their weapons and whip it at the heroes. They are common in World 9. '''Boxing Kangaroos: '''They are Australian cousins of Rodpummels. They are similar, but the kangaroo has a larger variety of attacks than the Rodpummel. They are only found in World 26. '''Badoomerangs: These bipedal booomerangs are capable of propelling themselves forward while spinning rapidly and come back to where they had launched. They are found in World 26. Abomilla: '''This enemy is cross between an abominable snowman and a gorilla. They throw snowballs at the heroes as well as ice coconuts. They are found in World 4. '''Sumo Wrestlers: '''These heavy wrestlers pack a punch with their own weight. They have the ability to flatten the heroes to the shape of pancakes with a body slam. They are found in Japan (World 15). '''Paligments: '''Paintbrush enemies that can attack the heroes with paint, paralyzing them for a few seconds. They have paintbrush palettes as shields. They are found in World 7. '''Evil Pajanimals: Ashley's minions. They are the Pajanimals, but with a black, purple, and red color scheme and deeper voices. CowBella has the number 666 on her pajamas and spiked wristbands, Apollo wears sunglasses and his pajamas read "ALL DOGS GO TO HECK!!!!!!", Squacky has long purple wristbands,has long hair that resembles a jester's cap (minus the bells on it) and sharp claws on his hands and feet, and Sweet Pea Sue has 2 extra teeth in her mouth.CowBella and Apollo have devil tails, Apollo and Squacky have sharp fangs, and CowBella and Sweet Pea Sue have red eyes. Flying Geo: Brahm and Treat send one of their minions, Geo but with wings, 19 copies of itself, a different color scheme, and an even deeper voice. Flying Bomb Birds: '''Brahm and Treat summon one of their minions, Bomb Birds from Angry Birds, but with wings, 19 copies of itself, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice. '''Flying Raggedy Andy: In honor of the 100th anniversary of Raggedy Ann, Brahm and Treat send Raggedy Andy, but with wings, 19 copies of itself, a different color scheme, and an even deeper voice. Flying Barney: '''Brahm and Treat summon one of their minions, Barney the Dinosaur, but with wings, 19 copies of itself, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice. Items '''Passion Fruits: They return and have the same function like in the other games. Sophie the Otter's Briefcase: This item is collected when you defeat Brahm and Treat Jennings. It contains a journal that shows you real facts about the countries the Funny Five visited. It also shows your records and vital statistics on your progress in different stages in each world. Flying Broomstick: 'This broomstick is used by Catherine the Spellcaster. '''Passports: '''They replace the profiles from the first 2 games, but it was replaced by the profiles starting with the Theory 4. They serve the same function as them, however. The main difference is that it's now unlockable unlike the profiles of the Funny Five (three in the original and four in Time). You obtain this along with Sophie the Otter's briefcase after defeating Brahm and Treat in Poland. '''Sonic Surfboard 3000: '''These surfboards are invented by Sophie the Otter. They are the fastest surfboards. It is used to ride on waves near the Great Barrier Reef in Australia in a minigame called "Hangin' Ten, Mate!". You can also perform tricks on them to score points. '''Jewels:'They return from the previous games and are the main currency. They are found in all levels and can be used to purchase things in the Shack of Triumph. Items Purchased at the Shack of Triumph Videos: Real and predicted events on families: Rosenhouse Family Hanukkah 2016...400 jewels Wakisias Family 2022 Hanukkah...400 jewels Orla arrives from prison...500 jewels Syzlack Family Vacation...500 jewels Colliant Family Vacation...550 jewels Hiwatari Family Christmas 2019...600 jewels Kai Hiwatari goes on a date with Tariko Kirochu...600 jewels Fernanda, Chandler, Garret, Taylor, Sienna, and Reginald get sent to Behavior Modification Camp...620 jewels Holly-Cynthia Zagart gets sent to Boot Camp...660 jewels Jenkins Family Christmas 2014...700 jewels Kirochu Family Christmas 2017...750 jewels Kimarak Family 2020 Halloween...750 jewels Baker Family 2013 Christmas...775 jewels Slate Family Kwanzaa 2016...800 jewels Spotlow-Garbiel Family Christmas and St.Nicholas Day...800 jewels Fernanda, Chandler, Garret, Taylor, Sienna, and Reginald get sent to Military School, and George's funeral...810 jewels Yurbam Family Hanukkah 2014...825 jewels Gadadhara Bobbalu creates Vapakevit Auuuu...900 jewels Ikin Family Kwanzaa 2017...930 jewels Brahm and Treat's 2014 Easter...1,000 jewels (Clue: Enter a different region.) Bisley Family Kwanzaa 2016...1,050 jewels Spears Family Vacation 2033...1,100 jewels (Clue: Complete the world France) Tariko's 10th Birthday Party...1,120 jewels (Clue: Obtain 10 badges.) Gomez Family 2015 Christmas...1,125 jewels Kirochu Family moves to Kansas...1,150 jewels (Clue: Save Russia from deadly havoc.) Ji hung and Ji chang stab their cousin with knives...1,150 jewels (Clue: Defeat Ji hung and Ji chang Kirochu) Ji woong vandalizes the speeches and the Powerpoint for the assembly...1,150 (Clue: Enter North Korea) Ji woong watches Oobi with his classmates... 1,150 jewels (Clue: Exit North Korea) Birou-Jennings Family funeral for Robert's grandfather...1,200 jewels (Clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Memorial Day...1,500 jewels (Clue: Sliwinski Family 2017 Hanukkah...1,500 jewels Birou-Jennings family 2014 Wedding...1,600 jewels (clue: Navritalova Family funeral for Cole...1,650 jewels (clue: Anna's 11th Birthday Party...1,650 jewels (Clue: unlock the legend of the Grand Duchess Anastasia) Crabtree Family Reunion...1,650 jewels Underwood Family Christmas 2015...1,700 jewels Hudgens Family at Six Flags...1,750 jewels (Clue: Defeat Ross Hudgens) Brahm and Treat's 2014 Fourth of July...1,750 jewels (Clue: Birou-Jennings 2014 Family Vacation...2,000 jewels (clue: Birou-Jennings Wedding Anniversary for Nicole's cousin...2,100 jewels (clue: Syndrim Family Kwanzaa 2012...2,400 jewels Kayla and Orla's 7th Birthday Party...2,500 jewels (Clue: Michaela stabs Noel with a knife and beheads Tabitha...3,000 jewels (clue: Michaela beheads Conrad...4,000 jewels (clue: Runnion Family 2026 Halloween...4,000 jewels Kirochus at Disneyland...4,500 jewels Tachikawa Family Christmas 2022....5,000 jewels Skyla's 8th Birthday Party...7,500 jewels (clue: Moranis Family 2016 Christmas...7,500 jewels Frank Spotlow-Garbiel vandalizes Powerpoint games...8,000 jewels Cap Family Thanksgiving 2033...9,000 jewels (clue: Travel through at least 15 countries) Brahm and Treat's 2014 Halloween...10,000 jewels (clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Thanksgiving...12,000 jewels (Clue: 2014 Hanukkah for Nicole's friend...12,500 jewels (Clue: A Bar Mitzvah for Robert's co-Star's nephew...13,000 jewels (Clue: Brahm and Treat's 2014 Christmas...15,000 jewels (Clue: Defeat Brahm and Treat.) Ridley Family 2013 Christmas...15,000 jewels (Clue: Exit the semifinal world) The Canoe Killers kill Cameron and Lilly's parents ...15,000 jewels (Clue: Enter Trial Murder Triangle) Ridley Family...20,000 jewels (Unlocked after beating the game) (Clue: Defeat the final boss.) Anna Kirochu gets kicked out of Little Princess School Iconic-Todaro Family meets the Spotlow-Garbiel Family Takumi Sato's revenge Before the Theory of Nicole events took place (Extra Cutscenes): Sophie the Otter Babysits PB&J Otter...12,000 jewels (Clue: Rescue Sophie the Otter) Catherine the Spellcaster does spell experiments...12,000 jewels (Clue: Rescue Catherine the Spellcaster) Planktonine's Lawyer Duty...12,000 jewels (Clue: Rescue Plankton and Planktonine) Worlds '''World 0: '''Hell (Boss: Rowan Ikin) (1 stage) '''World 1: Grassland (Boss: Lauren Tiniathan) (4 stages) World 2: '''Volcano (Boss: Sharpay Finster) (4 stages) '''World 3: Mountain (Boss: Leslie Baker) (4 stages) World 4: '''Snowy Plains (Boss: Lois Keijiliches) (4 stages) '''World 5: '''Desert (Boss: Adrian Megnet) (6 stages) '''World 6: England (Boss: Meghann Qixxel) (5 stages) World 7: '''France (Boss: Trexler Family Quadruplets) (6 stages) '''World 8: Egypt (Boss: Lucas Yoling) (6 stages) World 9: '''China (Boss: Ainsley Mazar) (5 stages) '''World 10: '''Libya (Boss: Derek Eriksonner) (5 stages) '''World 11: '''Russia (Boss: Ji hung Kirochu, Ji chang Kirochu) (7 stages) '''World 12: '''Mexico (Boss: Yang Family Decaplets) (7 stages) '''World 13: '''India (Boss: Kelly Hooyman) (6 stages) '''World 14: '''African Plains (Boss:Tori Room) (4 stages) '''World 15: '''Japan (Boss: Ross Hudgens) (4 stages) '''World 16: '''Spain (Boss: Cramer Family Triplets) (4 stages) '''World 17: '''Madagascar (Boss: Patrick Yurbam) (5 stages) '''World 18: '''Korea (Boss: Mort Courtiy) (7 stages) '''World 19: '''Finland (Boss: Reggie Hyatte) (6 stages) '''World 20: '''Canada (Boss: Ashley Marxonica) (Miniboss: Evil Pajanimals) (6 stages) '''World 21: '''Nepal (Boss: Michaela Britiana) (4 stages) '''World 22: '''Brazil (Boss: Julia Bronson) (6 stages) '''World 23: '''Afghanistan (Boss: Orla Sanderman) (Miniboss: 20x Flying Geo) (4 stages) '''World 24: Singapore (Boss: Windy Navritalova) (Miniboss: 20x Bomb Birds) (5 stages) World 25: '''Sweden (Boss: Ava Friezalie ) (Miniboss: 20x Evil Raggedy Andy) (4 stages) '''World 26: Australia (country) (Boss: Sam Horne) (Miniboss: 20x Flying Barney) (7 stages) '''World 27: '''Poland (Boss: Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings) (5 stages) '''World 28: '''TTTT Headquarters (Boss: TTTT) (7 stages) '''World 29: '''Joshua Orbit (Boss: Joshua Juritin) (7 stages) '''World 30: '''Trial Murder Triangle (Boss: Canoe Killers) (7 stages) Receptions The game has received mostly positive reviews from the gaming review sites. Famitsu gave the game a 37/40. Gallery Bomber minions.png Copy Cat.jpg Rodpummel.png Badoomerang.jpg|Badoomerang Evil Pajanimals.jpg|Evil Pajanimals Boxing Kangaroos.png|Boxing Kangaroo Rabid Panda.png|Rabid Panda Paligment.png|Paligment Abomilla.png|Abomilla Music *The music imported for Hell was Lethal Lava Land music from Super Mario 64 in 1996. *The music imported for Grassland was Green Greens from Kirby Super Star in the 1990s. *The music imported for Volcano was Volcano Summit from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword on November 20, 2011. *The music imported for Canoe Killers was Hawaii Five-O which was actually a show, in the 1960s. *This is the 1st time where a Theory game has at least 5 pieces of music are not copied from other games, but rather original. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Theory Games